Holiday Rocket Power
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: New chapter, I LOVE You! Twister's not the only one full of surprises. Valentine's Day story posted!
1. Fantastic Rocket Power

Disclaimer! I don't own the characters; I'm just borrowing them for my story. The Picture I made myself by photoshoping two pictures I found on Google together. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them as well. (:

A/N: I was going to wait and post this for Halloween but having had my stories vanish twice now I'm not taking any chances and posting it now. I separated this from my Twiggie Shorts so I could upload an image for the story too.

***************************************************************TWIGGIE***************

"Why do you get to pick what we wear this year?" Otto complained. Trish was having a Halloween party tonight and I really wanted all of us to dress similar. Otto had been fighting with me all week on this.

"Because! Don't you think it would be fun to go as a group this year?" I replied rolling my eyes. Sam and Twister hung back, not getting involved. They've heard enough of our squabbles to know better.

"Can't you just dress up in a lame-o couple costume with Twist?" Otto suggested

"No. Now go put this on, we have to leave soon and I want to make sure I don't have to make any last minute adjustments." I handed him a black zip up bag before pushing him into his room. Turning to look at the Sammy and Twist, I smiled innocently at them. "You too boys." My grin widened when I handed them their bags. I made sure no one knew what costumes I picked. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"As long as it's not a Dalmatian puppy, I honestly don't care." Sam muttered before going to the bathroom. Every year his mother would dress up as Perdita and dress him as one of the puppies. The one year he finally convinced her to let him pick his own costume and I got to.

"You can use my room." I told Twist, gesturing towards my door.

"Wanna help me get changed?" He asked grinning like an idiot.

"Go." I laughed giving him a small kiss on the lips before shutting the door on him.

"Are you guys dressed yet?" I asked impatiently a few minutes later.

"There is no way I'm going _anywhere_ dressed like this!" Otto screeched sticking his head out of his room.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Let me see!" I pleaded jumping up and down.

"Uh Reggie, is it supposed to be this tight?" Twister asked stepping out of my room, pulling on the elastic.

"Oh you look good!" I grinned checking him out.

"You think so?" He questioned not sure.

"Yes, you make a great Mr. Fantastic!" I assured him pulling him in for a hug.

"Well, this beats going as a dog at least." Sam shrugged finally coming out. He wore navy spandex pants made of the same material as our jumpsuits and a foam top to look like The Thing. All that left was Invisible woman and Human Torch.

"Why does the Squid get a cooler costume then me?" Twister pouted staring at Sammy's getup jealously.

"You get the girl in the movie." I tapped his chest playfully.

"Oh, okay." He grinned. "Ottoman why aren't you coming out?" He asked my brother.

"I look ridiculous! There's no way I'm going to Trish's party dressed like this!" Otto whined.

"Come on, we need all four of us for it to work!" I pounded on his door.

"We'll take care of this. Why don't you go get ready?" Sammy suggested.

"Fine. You better be out and ready when I come back!" I shouted at the door. I went in my room and slipped into the same navy blue jumpsuit as the boys and put on my black boots. I slipped on a pair of black leather gloves to complete my look.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I told the guys coming out five minutes later. Twister turned to look at me and his mouth dropped open.

"You look, you look, you." He stuttered unable to finish his sentence. Like him, my costume stuck to my skin. It left little to the imagination.

"I look?" I teased him walking over to him. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me. He ran his hands down my sides resting them on my lower back. I smiled against his lips opening my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. I locked my hands behind his neck making it impossible to get away.

Sammy cleared his throat. "Um guys, I'm still hear." He blushed. Reluctantly I let go of Twister.

"What I meant to say was you look sexy." Twister whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I grinned up at him.

"Otto! Get out here we're going to be late!" Sam shouted turning his back on us.

"Hey! Where's my old Superman costume?" He hollered from inside his room. I figured he'd put up a fight with his outfit at first so I made sure to hide anything he could change into.

"Move out of the way Squid." Twister told him just before slamming into Otto's door busting it open.

"Dude!" Otto screamed staring at his broken door.

"Man quite being a girl and let's go. We're going to a party, who cares what you wear?" Twister yelled dragging Otto out of his room.

"Hey, why does Sammy get a better costume than us?" Otto complained eyeing Sam's costume enviously.

"Because he doesn't get the girl in the end." Twister told him reciting what I said earlier.

"What?" Otto asked confused.

"Forget it let's just go. We're already a half hour late because you had to be a drama queen." I glared at him.

"I was not!" He shot back.

"Yeah, you kinda were." Twister shrugged.

"Dude, you're supposed to be backing _me_ up not my sister!" Otto grumbled.

"Do you guys really want to continue fighting and show up later then we already are?" Sam interfered.

"Whatever man let's go." Otto mumbled.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Trish's and the party was in full swing. We walked in and right away spotted the hostess in a slutty nurse costume.

"Reggie!" Trish screeched running over to us. "You guys finally made it. Oh my and your costumes are so rad!" She grinned checking out the four of us.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sherry asked joining us, taking hold of Sam's hand.

"The Thing." Sam replied, smiling at her Cinderella costume.

"What thing?" Sherry asked confused.

"The Thing in Fantastic Four!" Sam shrieked surprised she didn't know who.

"Oh, are you guys people from that movie too?" She asked the rest of us.

"Reggie's the Invisible Woman, Twister's Mr. Fantastic, and Otto's the Human Torch." Sam informed her, rolling his eyes. If it wasn't Disney chances were pretty good Sherry didn't know what movie you were talking about.

"So a nurse huh?" Otto hit on Trish, gliding an arm around her waist and pulling her away from the group.

"We're gonna go hit the buffet." Sam waved goodbye taking Sherry over to the food table.

"What do you want to do?" Twister asked me now that we were alone.

"I don't think anyone's out on the deck." I nodded to the back door. He smiled down at me taking my hand and pulling me outside. Just as I thought, everyone was inside.

"You know, I really like the costumes you picked out." Twister told me playing with the zipper in front of mine.

"That makes two of us." I agreed bringing my hands up to his hair dragging his head down to mine. Picking up where we left off in the hall earlier I welcomed his tongue with mine. He hooked his hands on my thighs lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Walking backwards he brought us to the swing and sat down. I pulled the zipper to his jumpsuit down to his waist slipping a hand inside to rub his rock hard stomach.

"I love you." He told me breaking our kiss before moving towards my collarbone.

"You don't have to tell me you love me every time we do this Twist." I laughed throwing my head back.

"I mean it." He kissed my neck. "So I say it." He added sucking the sensitive area. I pulled my head up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked ducking out from the crook of my neck.

"I just love you that's all." I smiled down at him. My heart felt like it could burst any moment. For someone who was always teased for being stupid he always knew the right thing to say to me and I really did love him for that.

*****************************************************************TWIGGIE*************

Done! What do you think? Please review, thank you!

Off to rewriting my Twiggie Shorts chapter four. Hopefully I'll have that posted today, or at least tomorrow.

Also, an idea just hit me. If you guys/girls REVIEW I'll add stories to here for other holidays as well. So if you like it and want more let me know. Or if it's bad tell me in a nice way please (:


	2. Lights

Following my Halloween story I finally wrote a Christmas one! Also I tried my hand at a little Spanish thanks to Google translate so if anyone reading this sees something wrong please let me know (:

***********************************************************************TWIGGIE*******

_**Lights **_

(Otto's POV)

For two and a half hours Reggie, Sam, and I watched Twister on the roof of his house putting up Christmas decorations even though it was Christmas Eve. What's the point?

"What is he doing up there?" Reggie whined. She was getting more infuriating as the minutes ticked by.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." I pouted. Some best bro he was. We finally get to come home from our last year of college and spend some time with each other that didn't have to be planned around studying and school work and the first thing he does is climb up onto his roof to string Christmas lights. Yeah, best bro of the freaking year.

"Well can't you do something?" She asked exasperated.

I looked over at her, "Like what?"

"I don't know." She replied crossly. She circled her hands around her mouth before hollering up at Twister. "Convince him to come down before he hurts himself?"

"He really could hurt himself. Or worse fall of the roof and break something, like his neck." Sam pointed out.

"Twister! Get down from there this instance!" Reggie panicked. She was acting like a kid who didn't get something she wanted, stomping her feet around like she was.

"Thanks Squid." I grimaced, giving him a scowl.

"Hey! I thought we all agreed to stop using that nickname. We're mature adults now!" He cried crossing his arms upset.

"Okay guys, I'm coming back down!" Twister shouted from above. Reggie rushed to the ladder to hold it steady. As soon as his feet touched the ground though she went on full attack hitting him where ever she could.

Her brow was furrowed. "Are you a freaking idiot? You could have fallen off the roof! You could have _died_!" She said between slaps. Twister grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"But I didn't, okay. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine." He assured her, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I turned away from them then, feeling as if I intruded on something I most certainly didn't want to.

"Are you dorks going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in to eat?" Lars shouted from across the street. He, with the rest of his family and Sammy's were having dinner at our house thanks to Tito and Raymundo.

"Last one in's a shoobie!" I challenged, sprinting home.

XxxxxxxxxX (Twister's POV now) XxxxxxxxxX

My heart was beating fast, so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I glanced out the window again thankful the sun had finally set.

"I'll uh, be right back." I informed everyone, getting up to leave.

"Twist, where are you going?" Reggie asked me holding me back. I saw her face drop, suddenly feeling very guilty. I had to keep reminding myself this was for her.

"I'll be back. Two seconds tops." I promised tracing her jawline with my thumb.

"Bu-but we were just going to bring out the cookies and pies." She stuttered.

"Aw let him go Reg." Otto intervened. "He said he'd come back. Besides, more cookies for us." He grinned, much happier with me now that I had confided in him with my plans before dinner. I ran outside quickly over to my house to grab the strand of lights still hanging from my roof to lead over to the Rockets. Once I had that accomplished I went back inside for my girl.

"Hey, you ready for your present?" I asked Reggie the moment I saw her.

She set down the pie plate to look at me. "But it's not Christmas yet."

"Well follow me anyway." I grinned at her, knowing that she couldn't resist my dopey smile. Just as I suspected she followed me to the door where I handed her the lights.

"Lights?" She questioned.

"Follow them outside." I told her.

"Maurice. What's going on?" My mother asked, jumping up from the couch.

"Un momento. Tengo una sorpresa para Ella." (One moment. I have a surprise for her.) She set back down at my request.

"Maurice!" She scolded. She thought it was rude to speak a different language in front of people that didn't understand it. Especially when we were guests in their home.

"No puedo creer que usted esta renunciando a su libertad para el infierno." (I can't believe you are giving up your freedom for hell.) Lars interrupted, making me regret confiding in him at all.

"Lars no te arruine esto." (Lars don't ruin this.) I frowned at him.

My mother looked at me oddly for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. Forgetting her rule for the time being. **"****¿Es así?****Es"** (Are you? You are!) Her suspicions were confirmed when I couldn't hold my smile back any longer.

"Sí mamá ahora cállate No quiero que lo estropees." (Yes mom now be quiet I don't want you to spoil it.)

"Oh mi bebe." (Oh my baby.) She cried out in joy.

Shaking my head at my mom, I turned back to look at Reggie. "You ready Reggie?" I asked her.

"I think so?" She replied puzzled. She, just like the rest of her family and Sam's mother stayed silent through the whole ordeal not understanding a word we said.

"Okay. Just follow the lights outside." I smiled at her encouraging.

The two of us walked out the door until we got to the end of her driveway and I pulled her to a halt.

"Close your eyes." I ordered.

"Twist what's going on?" She asked again.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Of course." She admitted without missing a beat.

"Then close your eyes." I repeated.

"Fine." She sighed but lowered her eyelids anyway.

After making sure she wasn't peaking I plugged the remaining light strand into the power cord. "Okay you can open them, look."

She did as she was told. "What am I supposed to be-" Her voice cut off when her eyes drifted up to my parent's roof. Written out in lights was: Reggie, will you marry me?

"Twist, I- that's what you were do-ing." Her voice snapped at the end when she turned back to me and found me bended on one knee offering her a diamond ring.

"Reggie, when I was ten I knew I wanted to know you. When I was thirteen I knew I wanted to kiss you. When I turned sixteen I finally had to nerves to ask you to go out with me. At eighteen I knew I'd never love anyone as much as I did you. And now, at twenty-two I know I don't want to spend a second of my life without you in it with me. So I'm asking you, will you be my wife?"

Tears were falling down her face and her breathing quickened; Unable to speak she nodded her head.

"Yes?" I questioned not believing it myself.

"Yes!" She squealed finally finding her voice. She knocked me on my back as she feverishly planted kisses all over my face. "Yes, yes, yes!"

**************************************************************************TWIGGIE****

I wanted to have this up before Christmas but I haven't had any time. If you liked it let me know and review please! Thanks for reading (:


	3. I LOVE You

Halloween, Christmas, and now Valentine's Day! I hope everyone who reads this likes it just as much as the others. I know I'm off by a week but I still wanted to post this anyway. Warning it does get a little steamy but nothing to graphic.

*********************************************************************TWIGGIE*********

I jogged up the steps to the door, slipping my key in the lock before sneaking inside. I crept into the living room where I could hear the TV on. I smiled at the sight I found in front of me. Reggie was sprawled out on her back on the couch tossing popcorn up into the air only to catch it in her mouth seconds later.

"How do you that?" I asked curiously leaning against the arch separating the rooms.

Startled, she jumped up sending popcorn kernels everywhere.

"Twist! I thought you couldn't get a flight out until Friday?" She squealed coming over to throw her arms around my neck tightly.

"What kind of husband would I be if I missed our first Valentine's as husband and wife?" I shot back happily surprised she believed my little white lie in the first place.

"One just like the rest?" She teased.

I tapped her ass playfully, protesting with a "Hey!"

"Oh you know you aren't" She kissed me as assurance.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You're the kind of husband all the other wives on the block wish they had." She continued kissing me again, each time her lips lingered longer than the last.

"You aren't too bad yourself." I answered gently tapping her nose.

"Yeah?" She copied taking the hat off my head, throwing it to the floor so she could run her fingers through my hair doing what she liked best.

"Yeah." I chuckled. I wrapped my hands around her waist running my hands up her back to tug on her own hair. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I let her know, dropping a kiss on her forehead before stepping out of her reach.

"Want some company?" She smiled biting her lower lip as she twirled her hair with a finger.

I grinned, not hesitating to respond. "Yes. God I missed you."

"I missed you too believe me." She walked over to me resting her chin on my shoulder to look up at me before continuing. "Follow me upstairs and I'll show you just how much." She winked wickedly.

She made it up one step before I grabbed her to get her attention. Once I got it I scooped her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs.

"You couldn't wait?" She laughed at my eagerness.

"I've been gone for three days Reggie. Be glad I didn't ravish you downstairs on the couch like I wanted to the moment I saw you." I told her nipping her ear before placing a hot kiss on her neck.

Turning on lights as I went, I brought her into the master bathroom before I let her feet touch the ground. I turned the water on making sure it wasn't too hot before turning back to Reggie to pull her in for a hug.

"I think you're wearing too much." I murmured nuzzling the right side of her face. With my hands on her hips I slipped them under her shirt touching her skin. Slowly I brought the cotton tee up and over her head smiling down at the exposed flesh.

"Like what you see?" She asked even though she could see the lust I had for her in my eyes. I bent my head to capture her lips with my own.

"I love you." I mumbled against her skin. Kissing my way down her neck to the swell of her breasts.

"I love you too." She giggled throwing her head back. I left a trial of wet kisses back up to her mouth tasting her once more. Her tongue thrashed with mine as she let out an excited moaned.

"Why are we still wearing clothes?" She asked, a question I was just thinking myself. I tugged my shirt off over my head separating our mouths for a second as I did. She recaptured my lips impatiently placing her hands on my chest. She pushed me back against the shower door before raking her hands down my abdomen in a race to find the button for my denims. Mimicking her I undid her pants pushing them down her legs along with her panties to leave a pool of clothing at her feet. Having accomplished the same with my own jeans she leapt up into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. Opening the door to the shower I stepped inside letting the steam from the water engulf us.

We were in there almost an hour re-familiarizing each other using a bar of soap.

"If this is what I can look forward to ever time I leave I should go away more often." I teased her later as we were drying off.

She pulled on one of my shirts before crawling into bed. "I love you."

I pulled on some boxers before climbing in with her. "I know. I'm pretty sure you just proved to me how much a little bit ago." I chuckled pulling her into my arms.

"Twist, I'm serious. The fact that you flew back just so we wouldn't miss our first married Valentines together was really sweet and just reminded me why I love you so much." She replied misty eyed.

"Hey, I know. There's no need to cry Reggie I love you too. You're smart and beautiful and I consider myself lucky every day that I have you in my life." I assured her holding her tightly against my chest.

"God, I'm such an emotional mess." She laughed at herself, brushing away her tears.

"Yes but you're _my_ emotional mess." I responded giving her wet head a kiss before turning off the lights.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Switched to Reggie's POV)

I woke up to an empty bed, immediately thinking last night was only a dream. The clattering in the kitchen told me otherwise, so I rolled out of bed to investigate.

"Watcha doing?" I asked Twister. The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tsunami, and I could only imagine what had gone down.

"You aren't supposed to be awake yet." He complained, moving to the stove to flip what looked to be blueberry pancakes.

"Yet here I am." I replied, my heart swelling at the sight of him attempting to make me food.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He frowned, pouring more batter into the hot pan.

"So I see." I grinned turning away from the sink full of dirty dishes. "Happy Valentine's Day." I told him tugging him by my borrowed apron he was wearing to give him a proper kiss.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe." He replied back. I stood on my tippy toes to lick some stray batter that somehow ended up on his face.

He placed the finished food on a plate and set it on the island going to grab forks and extra plates.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry for something else." I told him, licking my lips in a mischievous manner.

"Oh. Do you want me to make you waffles instead? Or eggs?" He sounded disappointed.

"No, Twister, I meant _you_. Put the pancakes in the microwave we can eat them after." I chuckled throwing my arms around his neck.

"After?" He questioned catching on.

"After." I nodded my head crooking my finger to get him to follow me back up the steps.

Later in the evening after we finished all meals for the day and darkness had taken over, we curled up on a blanket by the fire ready to exchange gifts. I had already gotten enough flowers to put a vase in every room, so that by the end of the week the sweet scent of the roses, carnations, and lilies would make me sick.

"Here you go." He handed me a small blue box, obviously from a jewelry store.

"Twist, you shouldn't have." Nestled inside was a silver bracelet with heart shaped charm, no doubt in representation for today.

"You're my wife, I have the right to spoil you." He replied giving me a kiss before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I protested.

"Getting your last present." He replied. I watched him pull a case out of the TV unit and put the DVD in the player. Seconds later a video started playing and my heart melted all over again. Images from when we were kids flashed on the screen starting from when we were nine and eleven skating at Madtown, surfing, and days spent held up in the Shack, all up until the spring fling and prom in high school. It showed both of us graduating college, Twister proposing, us getting married, and shots from the honeymoon in Hawaii. It had the day we first moved in to our house, and other times when it was just the two of us. I couldn't help but cry happy tears as I watched our life flash before me. When the credits rolled I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"That was the sweetest, most loveliest, greatest gift I've ever gotten." I gushed crying into his shoulder.

"Even better than the bracelet?" He probed, resting his cheek in my hair.

"Much, much better." I nodded into his chest. "But I do still love it too." I assured him.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked.

"Wait, I haven't given you your gift yet." I protested.

"I was kind of hoping it involved our bed." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I shook my head, and went to go retrieve the package I had hidden behind the fish tank and held it out to him.

He ripped open the wrapping paper and tore into the box pulling out its contents.

"This is not the sexy outfit I imagined you had for me for you to wear. What is this?" He asked holding up the tiny clothing.

"It's an onesie." I informed him.

"For who?" He questioned looking back between me and the yellow baby outfit.

Sighing I continued, "Twister, I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? With a baby? With my baby." His eyes widened as his hand reached out to touch my stomach.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby." I told him, happy to finally get it off of my chest. I almost told him yesterday, but I was glad I waited.

"I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" He shouted excitedly.

"Sweetie you can stop repeating yourself." I laughed glad to see him smiling and happy about the news.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He beamed wrapping me tightly in his arms and twirling me around the room.

When he sat me down he smacked his lips against mine before dropping to kiss our unborn child.

"You just made this the greatest Valentine's day I ever thought possible." He told me, looking up to catch my eyes.

"You know it's not over yet." I pointed out.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I too got you more than one thing. If you go upstairs there's another box waiting for you on the bed." I told him.

"Sweet!" He exaggerated the word. He got back up on his feet and ran to the stairs. He made it half way before he ran back to grab me and rushed me to the bedroom.

"Seriously Reggie, there's no way we're going to top this next year." He told me before words were replaced with heaving breathing as we made this Valentine 's Day one that we would never forget.

*************************************************************************TWIGGIE*****

Well, there you have it! It was a lot more mushy then I intended. Sorry I didn't have this posted on the actual holiday I've just been busy. I'm working on a few more Twister and Reggie ideas so I hope to have something else up soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you liked or didn't. Thanks for reading!


End file.
